


Illustration for Hurt!Steve + Stuck in a Cabin

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Illustrations, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, Sketches, Work In Progress, injuries, lineart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: this is an illustration from a scene of her wonderful fic Hurt!Steve + Stuck in a Cabin





	Illustration for Hurt!Steve + Stuck in a Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221948) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 

****

“I’ll keep pressure on the wound while you sleep. Should stop bleeding soon,” Steve told him. He tried to sound confident of that, as if he could somehow infuse Tony’s body with that certainty and maybe it would be enough. He slid a hand under Tony’s head and gently lifted it, pulling the decrepit blanket out from underneath him. Steve shook it out, sending dust and God only knew what else scattering into the room, then spread it over Tony.

“They say body heat is best,” Tony informed him, voice already sounding slightly slurry from exhaustion, the medicine, the reprieve from the pain or some combination of all three. Steve looked the small cot over, then took a deep breath and picked Tony up enough to maneuver himself underneath, settling Tony between his legs and against his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed out a long, low breath once he had Tony settled. 

“Jesus. Didn’t think you’d take me up on it,” Tony said into the darkening cabin. His voice sounded like he couldn’t quite get the right amount of air, either too much or too little making the words sound breathy. Steve shifted Tony’s position a bit to straighten out his airway and keep him at a better angle, in case there was any fluid building up on his lungs.

Steve leaned back against the wall and trying not to wince, though he thought he may need to be more concerned with how much it didn’t hurt to move than how much it did. As he watched the shadows grow to giants on the floor of the cabin, he reached over and rearranged the jerry-rigged bandage on Tony’s stomach, touching it experimentally. It was dark red with blood, but at least it seemed to be half-dry. He splayed his hand wide and pressed down. “Let me know if that’s too hard,” Steve said.


End file.
